thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Customs
Do We Really Want This Page? I think this page will become just as sloppy and disorganized as the box page if we let it stay. These customs are nominally wooden railway, but unless we enact strict specifications of what can and cannot be put up, I believe this'll be a gigantic pile of disorganization in no time. Thoughts? OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) My Opinions on This Page When I saw that there was a Customs page on the Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki, I felt it should be improved, so I guess you could say that my reaction to this page was similar to the one on the BRIO page. I felt that it would be nice for fans and collectors of the Thomas Wooden Railway who have created custom TWR items of their own to share them with the others, myself included of course, what with my models of Toby's Brother, the Troublesome Fruit Van, The Ice Cream Box Car, and the Black Oil Tanker. I myself have been trying to make the Customs page look organized, and put all the pictures in a convenient gallery. Here are some rules I think people should follow when contributing to the Customs page: 1. Please list your user name along with your custom model(s), so that people will know who made the model(s). 2. All Custom TWR models should be confined to the Customs page and your user page only, as adding them to any pages of official wooden railway models can cause controversy among fans as to whether or not Learning Curve really made them. 3. Please make sure the photo of your custom is in an appropriate background and is a photo of decent quality, similar to when submitting a photo of an official TWR item. So in conclusion, I think that, like the BRIO page, the Customs page can be kept on the TWR wiki if by following the rules and given the right attention. FDMG, 6:39 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 23:39, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree with FDMG.If organized properly, and the rules are followed, then I don't see why we can't have this page. User:Mr.Conductor (talk) 00:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning Up the Customs Page Page Clean Up Ok so, I honestly think we need to clean the page up. The page is filled with very low quality customs. No offence, but some of the customs are extremely bad and the page doesn't need it. Some items use off brand items for the base, which goes against the page its self. This is the Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia not the Thomas Wooden Railway and Off Brand Wooden Trains Wikia. We should also not have customs that are Thomas related to. Things like the Sonic Engine, Tropica Tanker, and Scott Caboose are very odd and do not suite the page. What I Suggest This page its self should have a quality control and a set of rules for the page. By removing low quality customs from this page we can maximize the amount of quality customs we have on the page. This is a highly disliked page and it ergently needs big changes or else it should be deleted. Please take my imput and update this page. (Flying Thistle Studios (talk) 03:34, July 18, 2017 (UTC)) : Though I am one of the site's admins, I admit that I am guilty of uploading many pictures of low-quality customs (namely promotional items) to this page, so as per your recommendation, I have decided to remove those from that page. I will still have them on my user page, though. Even though this is the TWR wiki, the reason why some of these custom models are made with brands from third-party companies, such as Orbrium, is mainly because the official Thomas Wooden Railway custom model kits have been discontinued since Fisher-Price acquired the range. I do agree, though, that this page could use a clean-up, and maybe sometime the other admins and I should take a meeting on how this page could be organized. : FDMG, 9:20 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 01:21, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Alongside Layouts, BRIO, and Learning Curve/Start-Up Date Controversy, I've never liked this page. While I have grown to understand that it is relatively okay for users to upload certain images only to be used on their user page and have seen examples on places like Brickipedia, restrictions are ought to be in place over the type of image, and any unused image for a long period will be deleted. ::Frankly, I don't see why this wikia carrying official items should host a whole page to unofficial things when there are many websites out there that do the same thing. It's never going to be a page that gets "completed", and I personally don't any interest in the topic itself and have avoided using this page even to clean up a potential spelling mistake or editing error. There has even been reluctance from the other admins to have had this page before, seeing as it was not made by any of them, so there's little telling us we ought to keep it anyway. It was just accepted. Jdogman (talk) 00:54, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Movement to delete this page and the Layouts page I believe this page and the Layouts page are not needed on the wiki. My reason thus follows: #This wiki is based off of factual information and actual produced characters/destinations/etc. Having entire pages dedicated to custom products does not fit in with what this wiki's goal should be, which is to inform people on the Thomas Wooden Railway. My solution to this is thus: #Limit the display of custom content to user pages and/or blogs only. These places better fit opinionated language as well as custom models or train layouts. Thank you. TWR98 (talk) 23:06, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :Like I have said above this message, I have never been in favour of those pages, and it looked like the other admins have not entirely favoured it too. The amount of fan-made content uploaded on here goes particularly out of control and it's not like other websites are around to show them off. It would make more sense to limit it to the user pages and blogs if they must stay which I suppose they will. Jdogman (talk) 23:34, August 15, 2017 (UTC) An idea that could fix this? Here's an idea! What about a seperate wiki for wooden railway customs? I'd be more than happy to create and manage it. I'm a massive fan of customs and I've been editing and adding to this page quite a bit recently. Plus I've made a wiki for my series and added to it and worked on it for years as well as wikis for other Wooden Railway series. Think about it, a seperate wiki would solve all the problems people have about this page by eliminating it while still giving others a place to show off their customs if they don't want to put them on their user pages. It would be an excellent way imo to put all the customs of everyone together in one big place where they could be shown off. It'd be exactly like this page, just on a larger scale. Basically, instead of each user having a section for their customs on this page, each user would have their own page for their customs. There could be multiple galleries for engines, rolling stock, buildings, original characters, everything! People complain about this page on the official wooden railway wiki, but they wouldn't have to if there was a seperate wiki for customs! This is just an idea I thought of so I'm not sure yet. Tell me all what you think! Thomasfanfromyoutube (talk) 03:31, August 16, 2017 (UTC) : I am definitely in favor of the idea of A TWR Customs Wiki, and I will gladly transfer the pictures of my customs to there if this idea gets approved. : FDMG, 6:28 A.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 10:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Frankly, I don't care where the customs go, as long as they're not dominantly cropping up on this website. Anyone can make a wikia whenever they want and go ahead with this. Jdogman (talk) 11:39, August 18, 2017 (UTC)